Peter's Story/Issue 2
{Shane is driving ahead, Peter in his car behind him, they come to a Jammed Highway that leads into Atlanta, Shane stops his car, then Peter does the same, he takes his Desert Eagle out and leaves the car} Peter: What’s happening? Shane: Don’t know *he tries to try the radio* the Broadcasts seem to have stopped. {They go down three cars and see a man, a woman and a little girl, Carl goes over to the girl} Carl: hey, I’m Carl, what’s your name? Sophia: So-Sophia Ed: Hey, kid, get away from my little girl! Carol: Ed, the boy was only being polite, and talking to her. *Carol goes over to Carl and she gets out a board game for the two to play with. {Peter walks over to them} Peter: *holds his hand out to Carol* Hi {They talk for a while, Lori goes over to them, while Shane tries to figure out what’s happening, he goes over to Lori and they notice the city is being bombed, the two go back to the others and tell them to follows their car, so they leave the highway, they come to a quarry, they find it empty, so they park their cars, get out and they introduce themselves, the family that they met on the road are Carol, Sophia and Ed, Lori, Carl, Peter and Shane introduce themselves as well, they get three tents set up, Lori, Carl and Peter in one Ed, Carol and Sophia in the Other, Shane offers to say outside for the night as a watch.} Peter: *wakes up as he can’t get to sleep so he goes outside to Shane* hey, Shane Shane: What can I do for you? Peter: Tell me what the hell is going on. Shane: I wish I could buddy, I wish I could *as he stares down at the city* {Soon they see and hear a light near them, Shane gets his shotgun out and Peter gets his pistol out, they see an RV, a Dodge Ram Wagon, A Suzuki Samurai, A Ford F-250 all entering into the quarry the RV parks near the edge of the quarry, the others park behind it, some go beside the Cherokee. An elderly man walks out of the RV, along with two girls} Dale: Hello, I’m dale *he shakes Shane’s hand and Peter’s* thank God we found others, we’ve been on the road for a day, then Andrea here said about the quarry, so we came here, do you mind if we stay? Shane: Of course not we’re glad others came; we thought nobody would’ve gotten out of the city alive. Peter: *goes over to the younger girl* Hey I’m Peter Amy: hey I’m Amy * the pair shakes hands* {The group all introduce themselves, they then go to sleep} Dale: here Shane *Shane walks over to him*, I’m going to go on watch on the roof of the RV, just to make sure everything’s safe. *Shane then nods and waves goodbye at him, he then goes into his tent* {Next Morning they all go outside and meet at the RV} Shane: All right people, we’ve got to be organized now, we’ve got each other, Peter, Dale and I all have a gun *Andrea then pops forward with her gun* so we’re going to have to careful were we all go, so we need to have a group that goes into the city to get supplies. Glen: I’ll do that, I know my way around Atlanta, used to be a pizza delivery boy. Peter: So will I Amy: I’ll go *she winks at Peter* Merle: Why the hell don’t I go then, if two kids like that do it then I’ll defiantly go Shane: Anyone else want to go? Jim: '''you can’t go, *everyone looks at him*, the streets are swarming with people dying off, one by one, my family died in Atlanta, if you go that’s fine, but leave it for a few days '''Daryl: Me and Merle can hunt for food *he looks around the camp, they are all nodding their heads* Shane: So for the mean time, let’s start to clean the camp out a bit, make campfires, and ladies, would you make the dinner? Peter: I’ll make dinner, I like working with food. *Shane nods at him* What will I be making? Dale: We’ve got some beans in the RV Shane: Hope everyone likes beans {Some of them laugh at that remark} Carol: Ed brought some food for us, we can share it out with you, and it’s just survival food packages, nothing much *Peter looks at Ed, who looks very pissed off* Peter: Problem Ed? Ed: Nothing that doesn’t concern you {Carol goes over to their car to get the packages, Ed followed her} Ed: *grabbing Carols arm* what the hell did you go tell them lot about our food? Eh? Carol: *in pain* I-I’m sorry Ed, they need the food Ed: So do we, If you go opening your mouth again, you’ll regret it, you hear me! Carol *Peter comes over as he over hears Ed* I’m sorry, I won’t do it again Peter: Is, *Ed releases his grip from Carol” um everything okay? Carol: Yes we’re just fine, and here’s some food Peter: *pushing the food away* you know what you keep that food *giving an angry look at Ed* we’ll be fine with the beans.* Peter walks off*. Hey Shane Shane: Yeah what is it buddy? Peter: What do you think of Ed? Shane: I don’t pay much attention to him why? Peter: I think he hurts Carol Shane: that’s a very big thing to say. Peter: I know, but when I walked over to them he had a firm grip on her arm, I could see in her eyes that she was in pain, and then he was cross at her for telling all of us about the food packages, and saying that she’s going to regret saying that later on. Shane: Thanks for telling me that buddy, I’ll keep an eye on him. {Later that night everyone has gathered around the campfire} Peter: So Ed, what did you do before all of this happened? *Ed says nothing*, hey Ed, I’m talking to you, bit of courtesy, well Carol how about you? Carol: I just did the house work, Ed was a sales man, he brought in all of the money, and Sophia was still at school, *Sophia yawns*, you tired sweetie? Sophia: Yes, can we go to bed? Ed: *Ed gets up* come on Sophia Carol: NO! I’ll take her. *Carol, Ed and Sophia bid everyone goodnight and leave for their tent* Shane: You ‘all have a goodnight Peter: *in a lower voice* Listen, something’s not right about Ed Amy: Yeah, did you see Carol’s reaction when Ed said he was going to take Sophia to bed. Peter: You don’t think... Shane: Listen, don’t be accusing anyone until you know the whole story, now Peter you told me earlier that Ed said to Carol that she’s going to regret saying what she said later, so in the morning look for bruising or any sign of a struggle {They all look at the Peletiers tent...} Category:Uncategorized